


[貓科] Easy, tiger. (clipnosis)

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #OOC #R19#尚未建立感情基礎 #casual sex
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 15





	[貓科] Easy, tiger. (clipnosis)

**Author's Note:**

> 感覺沒什麼道理  
> 反正妄念而已  
> 放fefe胡說八道

Fall in love, probably after the sex.  
(不喜勿入)

  
  
  
  
  
  


金英助站在香檳塔前已有一段時間，倒也不是因為有多熱衷於酒精，其實他那為人詬病的自我迷戀，在這種場合，即使滴酒不沾，也能微醺自娛。此時他正拿著相機，不忘精心端著漂亮的杯子，留下一張張璀璨的側寫自拍。

或許是氣質出眾，金英助雖不是天生話多的人，也絲毫不影響其交友廣泛。在那像風暴般地留下許多自拍照片後，他與流連周遭的眾人禮貌招呼，有時，僅是微笑頷首，也能在宴會中自成一派亮麗風景。  
於是，總有熱心的朋友認為，這樣的男人形單影隻也忒可惜了，便忙著替金英助介紹伴侶、耳提面命地多管閒事；那程度，甚至與所謂的母親大人比較起來，是有過之而無不及。  
禁止碳酸飲料、勿食油炸食品，還要千萬切記，別碰倔強的女人。

  


自己喜歡的，其實是男人，金英助早已放棄澄清；更多的時候，金英助選擇逃避，以工作為藉口推託。要是真的那麼不湊巧，被人一把扯住了命運的後頸肉，金英助便咕嘟一聲躺倒在地，苦苦哀求著，自己必須回家餵狗。

或許也不是沒想過找個固定的對象，但金英助又覺得，自己好像並不適合認真跟誰交往。  
他可以墜入戀情，突然瘋狂地對誰著迷，盡情享受愛情的新鮮與滋潤，但也就僅止於此。他想得很遠，也很真摯實際，甚至與他本身自帶的浪漫衝突。似乎這浪漫教會了他作曲寫詞，搞藝術創作；但誰又知道，也正是這浪漫所帶來的、那成堆待完成的事業與夢想，令他退卻，無暇顧及感情。  
  
漸漸地，他也樂於接受被友人所吐槽的那樣。

呀，金英助，我看你是真的，只肯愛惜自己的毛皮吧？

  
  


*

  
  


「啊，沾到了⋯」

那驚呼的聲音微乎其微，細細小小的，像只受困引擎蓋下的可憐小貓，被迫發出悽切的哀鳴，壓抑又急切，正試圖在不引起人類生物的關注之下，求得同類的救援。  
然而，在這種宴會中，那發出聲音的鐵定不是誤闖的小貓，而是個身著正裝的男人。此時，那男人臉上正掛著最不合時宜的誇張表情，大概是進食的時候稍有不慎，袖口沾了大片的白色蛋糕裝飾。  
可惜了那件衣服，金英助覺得男人與他身上那件黑色西裝，挺相稱的。

只見那男人伸手去拿桌子另一頭的擦拭紙，結果那打得起泡的白色物體，果不其然地，又沾上了另一邊衣襬。  
這不，才短短幾秒鐘，那男人再次發出微弱的驚呼。

「Oh my gosh…」  
隨後男人噗哧一聲笑了出來。  
似乎是被自己笨到不行，那男人起初試圖掩著嘴，竊竊地牽制住笑意，最後又不知怎麼的，爽朗地笑出聲來。

  


好、好可愛⋯

那瞬間，彷彿被擊中弱點，金英助口乾舌燥，還以為無人看見他低頭的靦腆淺笑，以及那一臉遇到命定對象的表情。

  
  


「站在這裏乾等，應該會挺無聊的吧？」

金英助聞聲抬頭，那男人正舉著甜死人的小點心，一臉爽朗的說。  
事實上，若不是作為授獎的賓客，金英助鮮少參加這種場合，他總喜歡窩在工作室一整天，如果遇上了所謂靈感低潮的時期，沒興趣工作的話，他便將躺椅搬到落地窗前，把寵物犬喚到自己的腿上假寐。  
今天，不過是鬼使神差，一次反常態的作息罷了。

「好像必須跟房子的主人借下臥室，換件衣服了⋯」那男人嘟噥著說，「不然表演可怎麼辦⋯」

「表演？」  
金英助控制不住自己的好奇心問。

那男人聳了聳肩。  
「不是有那種炒熱氣氛的表演嗎？跳舞什麼的⋯sexy⋯又charisma的⋯」男人手握著的、那叉子上的蛋糕正搖搖欲墜，沒一會兒又再度滾落。  
「噯⋯我真的是⋯」

然後他只好放下餐具，舔了舔誤沾在手腕內側的鮮奶油⋯  
「喏我很擅長那種。」他洋洋得意地說，隨後一臉無事地吸吮手指。

  
  


金英助低垂著目光看去，那包裹在布料下的屁股很挺，他忍不住想像那柔韌又適當的身軀，正在眾人面前費力地起伏。  
不知道是不是誤食了些許酒精的緣故，腦子裏好像映現了幻影，如果是酒，那酒或許太烈了，濃度令人咋舌、頭暈目眩，眼前的身軀從肩膀到腰肢，彷彿屢屢擺盪著悸動。或許有人會試圖以色情兩字相提並論，但金英助卻在心中認定，那絕對與性別無關，只不過是一種純美學的傾瀉。

赤裸裸的目光過於猖狂，逼得那男人扭過身去瞥了一眼自己的臀部。  
「⋯褲子也沾到了？」

金英助向來認為，人只有迷人、與乏味兩種；雖然用獵艷來形容這種行動有點可笑，但若非得開始一段關係的話⋯或許，還是致命、又刺激的更好些。

  
  


*

  
  


所以...

「臉、跟身材都可以嗎？」從耳邊傳來的聲音隱約在問。

強烈的炙烈再度從脆弱的根部襲上，金英助實在招架不住，沒能開口，那猖狂的溫熱就貼著腿間湧了上來，那男人的舌尖正貼上最柔軟的裸露，浸潤著潮濕的肉慾。

金英助不明白剛剛那個食物掉得滿身、略顯笨拙的男人，來到床上的時候，竟變得這樣激越動盪⋯  
「⋯我很喜歡⋯」他急欲回答，卻被人咬住了弱點，金英助便只有投降的份。

他的靈魂好似正漂浮在空中三呎的地方，金英助喘了口氣，試圖慢慢沈回地面的時候，好看的男人正跪在雙腿之間，柔軟地含著金英助的炙熱，狡猾的舌頭舔著那融化得滿地狼藉的芳甜液體，彷彿是什麼美好的蛋白霜，更不用說那正包覆柱頭的粉紅肉瓣，竟真摯得像朵玫瑰一樣，嘴角帶著晶瑩透亮。

「我常常被嫌吃得太慢⋯」那男人瞪著無辜的眼睛說，彷彿賭氣似的，竟一口含下了全部。  
唾液唇齒的聲音便一軌一軌地摻合了進來，嫌那激情的細節還不夠多似的，漂亮的臉全皺著，慢吞吞地應了一聲。  
「嗯⋯」

  
  


金英助看著男人吞嚥的動作，那隨之擺動的髮梢應是一首激情的曲子，令人心癢的絲線，正滑過腹間，又被撥弄到了男人額前，混著恍惚的汗水，相互挑逗得既美既欲。  
用盡了全身的氣力，金英助才壓下衝動，原本按在男人腦後的手掌，欲蓋彌彰地捏撫著男人耳後細細的髮絲，實在不忍將那些情慾混亂，粗魯地全塞填進那張嘴裡。

或許正是那慢條斯理的進食方式，更能澆灌心底的慾望。  
「⋯⋯你好像小貓，剛開始學吃肉泥的時候...」金英助昏沈含糊地說，還捏了捏男人撐鼓的臉頰。

那發散在思緒裏的文字，長篇浪漫巨製，在情慾混亂之中竟只剩赤裸的語言錯置，金英助話說出口後有些後悔，他直覺眼前的男人，或許不喜歡自己的比喻。  
  
果不其然，那令人充分滿意的包覆，便愕然而劇烈地結束。

「啊⋯」  
金英助的靈魂驟然摔回了床鋪，剛剛被對方雙唇緊緊箍著、撫慰的地方，此刻瞬間冰冷又突兀。

  
  


那男人側身倒在純白的被單上，就躺在金英助身邊，但他將頭撐在手上，視線落在別處，就是不看向金英助的眼睛。  
室內幽暗的微光，正朦朧地灑落在那男人向後仰起的咽喉處。  
「⋯好像是第一次⋯聽到這種形容。」男人吐了吐舌，有一種涉世未深的可愛，剛剛因喉底的刺激，圓圓的眼睛泛著淚光還未乾涸，此時更像是坐實了委屈，只是那嘴角卻掛著玩味的笑意，表面很是埋怨，心底卻自嘲著。

金英助想伸手去安慰，卻被突然翻身的男人十指相扣地妨礙，雙手被一絲不苟壓在兩側，堅挺的鼻尖突然湊近眼前，試圖勾勒自己的嘴唇。  
隨後男人一聲輕輕的嘆息，那舌尖像貓一樣輕巧舔著上唇，似乎又想手握主導。

「有點不甘心⋯」那雙攝魂的眼睛裏，此時竟閃爍著狂熱與自信。

  


該怎麼形容呢？那枝條柔軟，帶著鮮豔又溫潤的細紋，總是濃烈地綻放，看似是傾心討好的玫瑰，卻又密佈針刺，一臉防備的樣貌。尖牙無情放肆地烙印身上，若碰觸到，那溢出的鮮紅與疼痛，總要數日才能消除。  
伏在金英助身上的男人，緋紅的顏色在臉頰上燃燒著，裸露的肩膀圓潤，無垢的臉被濡濕的碎髮遮掩，正曲著雙腿，找了個狂烈的姿勢，屈膝坐在金英助身上，身軀像弓起的羽毛，令人眩目地揚起又落下，熾烈地吞吐著金英助；那低垂的側顏逐漸形成影子，讓那雙眼睛更顯得幽暗，既邪性又凶險。  
任憑炙熱的視線在裸露處游移，男人也絲毫不在乎，眼底反而浮起近乎恍惚的情緒高漲。那瞬間金英助覺得自己，大概只是新得的玩具，下腹那迸張得近乎疼痛的炙熱，正被人迫切地往深處填塞，又緊又濕，近乎盛開。

「現在呢？還像小貓一樣嗎？」自尊心高又好強的男人，正逞著不可一世的銳氣，那雙眼睛早已抹上了一層薄薄的欲情，呈現出不同的色彩，能折射人的靈魂。  
金英助滿臉通紅，身體抖得厲害，隨之而來的痙攣微顫，難以控制，呼息的聲音越來越急促。

那身軀彷彿逮著了機會，狠狠啃咬著金英助僅剩的自尊心，那是既瘋狂又真摯的肉體奉承，金英助除了咬緊牙關別無他法，只覺得有什麼細膩的酸麻感爬滿了下腹，他迷戀地看著那男人閉上雙眼沈醉，隱忍著不願洩漏半點呻吟，金英助喉底一緊，他沒能忍住，白濁的液體全溢在了套子裏，而那男人的狂烈也隨之濺射在自己的腹部。

金英助抱緊那副身軀的時候，身旁好像還飄散著汗涔涔的的氣息。

  


明明是自己去招惹的，卻好像，有點沈淪了。

「我說⋯⋯你⋯要不要跟我約會看看？」

  
  


*

  
  


嗅到滿屋子的花香味，金英助才意識到自己已然回到現實。  
金英助想抬頭看看時間，結果肩膀酸麻地令他痛呼出聲，他竟然躺在沙發上睡了，這與他一絲不苟的作風還真不相符。

雖然細微而隱秘，金英助卻不得不承認，他情不自禁地把所有的熱情都投注那副身軀裏，即便，他根本不認識對方。  
記憶中，那主辦人一臉震驚，斬釘截鐵地澄清，宴會絕對沒有請什麼sexy還是charisma的表演者來助興，金英助當下失了鎮定，也不敢謊稱自己受到誘騙，急需報警，還有務必給予一份完整的賓客清單。

但那波瀾早已擾亂了平和規律的生活，工作到深夜的某些時刻，金英助偶爾會失心瘋地翻看手機通訊錄，是不是有哪隻陌生電話，在他未曾注意的時候，悄悄地出現在深處，只可惜一遍遍翻找，卻沒有奇蹟發生。亦或是，照三餐巡視電子郵箱與管理室，期待會有隻字片語，或者出現什麼神秘包裹。

  


這種比喻是有些許誇大，但那次深刻性愛，大約是時隔八百二十六年才會再現的天文奇觀，此時金英助正跪趴在皮拉提斯的運動墊上，與其說是舒緩剛剛僵硬的肩頸，更像是認清了人生只會有一次的事實。

  


「我們又不認識，只是想要上床，僅此而已。」  
當時的漂亮小動物，竟不置可否地說了這麼一句。

  


金英助不免感慨，原來世界毀滅，是如此容易的事。

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
